wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Na polu chwały/Rozdział XXXIV
| adnotacje= }} Jednakże dwa dni pozostali jeszcze ze sobą razem. Dwór wyruszył wprawdzie następnego dnia, ale że królowa z całym fraucymerem i mnóstwo dygnitarzy świeckich i duchownych odprowadzało króla do obozu, do Gór Tarnowskich, gdzie zapowiedziany był wielki przegląd wojsk, przeto tak liczny orszak, któren z konieczności musiał poruszać się powoli, łatwo było dogonić. Następny pochód samych wojsk z królem na czele, od granicy aż po Wiedeń, miał zadziwić świat pośpiechem, zwłaszcza że król nadążał w przedzie przed główną armią, ale do Gór Tarnowskich wlokła się królowa jejmość z dworem przez dni sześć. Państwo Taczewscy dogonili więc orszak drugiego dnia, po czym młoda pani przesiadła się do karoc królewskich, a Jacek skoczył na noc do obozu, by połączyć się ze swoją chorągwią. Chwila rozstania zbliżała się. Dwudziestego drugiego sierpnia król pożegnał się uroczyście ze swą ukochaną Marysieńką i wczesnym rankiem wsiadł na koń, aby przed jej oczyma sprawić wojsko, a następnie ruszyć na jego czele do Gliwic. Zauważono, że jakkolwiek rozstawał się z nią zawsze z największą przykrością, miłując ją bowiem jak źrenicę oczu, bolał nawet nad krótkim rozstaniem, tym razem miał twarz promienną. Więc świeckim i duchownym dygnitarzom, którzy wiedzieli, jak straszna jest wojna z tym nieprzyjacielem, który przy tym nigdy dotychczas nie wystąpił z taką potęgą, przybyło zaraz serca. "Poruszyli wprawdzie Turcy (mówiono sobie) trzy części świata, ale jeśli pan nasz, największy ich pogromca i niszczyciel, z taką radością idzie na tę wojnę, to już i my nie mamy się o co troszczyć". I otucha napełniała piersi, a widok wojsk powiększał ją jeszcze bardziej i zmieniał w zupełną pewność zwycięstwa. Wojska wraz z pełnym czeladzi taborem wydawały się bardzo znaczne. Jak wzrok mógł sięgnąć, widać było rozbłyski słońca na hełmach, na pancerzach, szablach, na lufach muszkietów i dział. Blask był tak mocny, że oczy mrużyły się pod jego nadmiarem. Nad wojskiem grała w błękitnym powietrzu tęcza chorągwi i chorągiewek. Warczenie bębnów po pułkach pieszych mieszało się z odgłosem trąb, kotłów, krzywuł, z piekielnym hałasem kapeli janczarskich i ze rżeniem koni. Zaraz z początku rewii ruszył bokiem sam tabor, by nie tamować ruchów wojsk, i dopiero potem rozpoczął się właściwy przegląd. Powozy królewskie stały na niezbyt wyniosłej równinie, nieco w prawo od drogi, którą miały przechodzić pułki. W pierwszym siedziała królowa, przybrana w pióra, koronki i aksamity, błyszcząca od klejnotów, piękna i okazała, z pełną majestatu twarzą kobiety, która posiadła w życiu wszystko, czego tylko w najśmielszych zamysłach mogła pożądać, bo koronę i niewypowiedzianą miłość najsławniejszego ze współczesnych monarchów. Równie jak dygnitarze z najbliższego otoczenia królewskiego, była i ona pewna, że gdy król -jej małżonek - raz siądzie na koń, to w ślad za nim pójdzie, jak dotychczas zawsze szło, zwycięstwo i pogrom. I czuła, że w tej chwili oczy całego świata, począwszy od Carogrodu aż do Rzymu, Madrytu i Paryża, są na niego zwrócone, że całe chrześcijaństwo wyciąga do niego ręce i w nim jeno i w tych żelaznych jego wojskach widzi ratunek, więc serce jej wzbierało dumą niewieścią. "Potęga nasza wzrośnie, a sława wyniesie nas nad wszystkie inne króle" - mówiła sobie w duszy - i dlatego, choć ów małżonek prowadził zaledwie dwadzieścia kilka tysięcy ludzi przeciw nieprzeliczonym zastępom tureckim, pierś jej zalewała radość i żadna chmura obawy lub niepokoju nie zasępiała jej białego czoła. "Patrzcie na zwycięzcę, patrzcie na króla-ojca - mówiła do dzieci wypełniających tak powóz, jak pisklęta wypełniają gniazdo - gdy wróci, świat uklęknie przed nim w podzięce". W samych powozach widać było to wdzięczne twarze panien dworskich, to infuły biskupie, to poważne i surowe oblicza senatorów, którzy zostawali w domu, by sprawować rządy w zastępstwie pana. Sam król był już przy wojsku, ale widać go było dobrze opodal na wzgórzu, wśród hetmanów i jenerałów, między którymi czynił wrażenie siedzącego na koniu olbrzyma. Wojska miały przechodzić poniżej, jakby u jego stóp. Więc przetoczyła się naprzód z głuchym turkotem i ze zgrzytem łańcuchów artyleria pana Marcina Kąckiego. Po niej szły regimenty piesze z muszkietami na ramionach, pod wodzą oficerów zbrojnych w szable, w bandolety i w długie trzciny, którymi ład czynili wśród szeregów. Szły te pułki w czworobokach, do ruchomych fortec podobne, krokiem pod miarę, równym i grzmiącym. Każdy przechodząc wedle powozu królowej witał ją gromkim okrzykiem i zniżał chorągiew na znak czci. Były między nimi niektóre lepiej od innych przybrane i dość okazałą czyniące postać, lecz najokazalej przedstawił się regiment kaszubski, w błękitnych koletach z żółtymi ładownicami, złożony z tęgich na schwał chłopów, rosłych i tak dobranych, że jeden wydawał się być drugiemu bratem. Ciężkie muszkiety poruszały się w ich potężnych dłoniach jak trzciny. Na głos piszczałki stanęli przed królem jak jeden mąż i sprezentowali broń tak sprawnie, że król uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem, a dygnitarze poczęli do się mówić: - "Ej! z tymi to i gwardii sułtańskiej niezdrowo się będzie spotkać! lwy to prawdziwe, nie ludzie!". Lecz zaraz za nimi poczęły przeciągać chorągwie lekkiej jazdy polskiej! Rzekłbyś, hipocentaury, tak każdy człowiek i koń jedną stanowili całość: nieodrodni synowie owych elearów, którzy swego czasu stratowali całe Niemcy, roznosząc na szablach i kopytach pułki, ba, nawet i całe armie wyznawców Lutra. Najcięższa obca jazda nie mogła się im w równej sile oprzeć, najlżejsza - uciec przed nimi. O nich to po Chocimiu mówił sam król: "Byle doprowadzić, to wytną wszystko jako kosiarze trawę". I choć w tej chwili przeciągali wolno przed powozami, każdy, nawet wcale nieobyty z wojną człowiek łacnie odgadywał, że w danym razie, chyba wicher jeden mógł szybciej od nich pędzić, zwracać się i uderzać. Krzywuły i kotły grzmiały przed nimi, a oni szli, chorągiew za chorągwią, z gołymi szablami, które w drgającym blasku słonecznym wydawały się jak miecze ogniste. Minąwszy powozy dworskie zakołysali się nagle jak fala i ruszyli ryścią, potem cwałem i zatoczywszy olbrzymie koła przeszli znów, ale już jak huragan, koło królowej z przeraźliwym okrzykiem: "bij, morduj!", z szablami w wyciągniętych prawicach jak do ataku, na koniach o rozdętych chrapach, rozwianych grzywach i jakoby oszalałych od pędu. I przeszli tak jeszcze raz drugi, a dopiero za trzecim nawrotem zatrzymali się prawie nagle, nie łamiąc szeregów, tak równo, zgodnie i dokładnie, że cudzoziemcy, których wielu było przy dworze a zwłaszcza ci, którzy po raz pierwszy widzieli w polu jazdę polską, poczęli spoglądać na się ze zdumieniem, jakby oczom własnym nie wierząc. Po czym zamigotało i zakwitło jakby kwieciem całe pole od dragonów. Niektóre ich pułki przyszły pod panem Jabłonowskim spod Trembowli, niektóre wystawili magnaci, a jeden - sam król, z własnej szkatuły, którym pan de Maligny, brat królowej, dowodził. Służył w dragonach po większej części lud prosty, ale do konia od dziecka zaprawny, ćwiczony w różnych bojach, w ogniu uporczywy, wręcz mniej od szlachty straszny, ale karny i na trudy wojenne najwytrzymalszy. Lecz największa rozkosz dla dusz i oczu poczęła się dopiero wówczas, gdy ruszyły się chorągwie usarskie. Posuwały się one spokojnie, jak na tak górne pułki przystało. Trzymane w górę kopie sterczały nad nimi jak las, a w górze drgała poruszana lekkim powiewem, tęczowa chmura proporców. Konie ich, większe niż w innych chorągwiach, zbroje stalowe nabijane złotem, na plecach skrzydła, w których pióra czyniły nawet w spokojnym pochodzie taki szum, jaki słyszeć można między gałęziami w głębi boru, wielka bijąca od nich powaga i jakby duma -wszystko to czyniło takie wrażenie, że królowa, damy dworskie, senatorowie, a zwłaszcza zagraniczni goście aż powstali w powozach, by im się lepiej przypatrzyć. Było coś groźnego w tym ich powolnym pochodzie, mimo woli bowiem przychodziło każdemu na myśl, że gdy taka ławica żelazna runie przed siebie - wówczas zmiażdży, rozniesie, zetrze wszystko przed sobą i że nie masz siły ludzkiej, która by się jej oprzeć mogła. I była to prawda. Nie tak to dawne były czasy, gdy trzy tysiące takiej jazdy starło na proch pięć razy liczniejsze zastępy szwedzkie; jeszcze mniej dawne, gdy jedna taka chorągiew przeszła jak duch zniszczenia przez całą armię Karola Gustawa, a całkiem świeże, gdy pod Chocimiem ta sama husaria, pod wodzą tegoż samego króla, stratowała gwardie janczarskie tak łatwo jak łan zboża. Wielu z tych, którzy brali udział w owym pogromie chocimskim, służyło dotychczas pod dawnymi znakami i ci szli teraz pod mury obcej stolicy, dumni, pewni siebie, spokojni - na nowe żniwo. Siła i groza zdawała się być duszą tych chorągwi. Wstał nagle za nimi południowy wiatr, zafurkotał w proporce, zwiał ku przodowi trefione grzywy końskie i uczynił szum tak mocny w skrzydłach, że aż andaluzy w powozach zaczęły przysiadać na zadach. Chorągwie zbliżyły się na kroków dwadzieścia do karoc, po czym zwróciły się w bok i szwadronami poczęły przechodzić mimo. Wówczas to pani Taczewska ujrzała męża po raz ostatni przed wyprawą. Jechał z brzegu, w drugim szeregu, cały w żelazie, ze skrzydłem na zbroi i w hełmie, którego nausznice zakrywały mu całkiem policzki. Rosły, złotogniady natolski koń niósł go lekko mimo ciężkiej zbroi, rzucając głową, dzwoniąc wędzidłem i parskając rozgłośnie, jakby na dobrą wróżbę dla rycerza. Jacek zwrócił swą okrytą żelazem głowę w stronę żony i poruszył ustami, jakby szepcąc, lecz choć żadne wyraźne słowo nie doszło do jej uszu, odgadła przecie, że mówi jej ostatnie "bądź zdrowa!" - i taki poryw miłości i tęsknoty chwycił ją za serce, że gdyby była mogła za cenę życia zmienić się na przykład w jaskółkę, usiąść na jego ramieniu lub na proporcu jego kopii i towarzyszyć mu w drogę, nie byłaby się wahała ani chwili. - Bądź zdrów, Jacku! niech cię Bóg strzeże... - zawołała wyciągając ku niemu ramiona. I oczy jej zrosiły się łzami, a on przejechał - błyszczący w słońcu, jakiś uroczysty i jakby uświęcony tą służbą, którą miał odsłużyć. Za chorągwią królewicza Aleksandra nadciągnęły i przeszły inne, równie świetne i równie straszne, po czym, śladem innych pułków, zatoczywszy wielki krąg, ustawiły się na równinie prawie na tych samych miejscach, z których wyruszyły w czasie rewii, ale już w szyku pochodowym. Z powozów, stojących na wyniesieniu, wzrok mógł ogarnąć całe niemal wojsko. W pobliżu i w dali widać było błyszczące zbroje, kraśne mundury, błyskania mieczów, sterczące lasy dzid, chmury proporców, a nad nimi wielkie chorągwie na kształt olbrzymich kwiatów. Od stojących bliżej pułków powiew donosił zapach potu końskiego - i dochodziły krzyki komendantów, głuche odgłosy kotłów i świst piszczałek. A w tych odgłosach, w tych okrzykach, w tej radości i ochocie bojowej było coś zwycięskiego. Zupełna pewność zwycięstwa krzyża nad półksiężycem spłynęła na wszystkie serca. Król zabawił jeszcze przez mgnienie oka przy powozie królowej, po czym ruszył w skok do wojska, żegnany krzyżem z relikwiami przez biskupa krakowskiego. Po chwili przeraźliwy dźwięk trąb targnął powietrzem i masy ludzi i koni zakolebały się i poczęły z wolna wydłużać, a wreszcie ruszyły przed się ku zachodowi. Na przedzie widać było znaki lekkich chorągwi, za nimi szły husarie, pochód zamykali dragoni. Ksiądz biskup krakowski podniósł obiema rękoma krzyż z relikwiami jak najwyżej nad głową: - Boże Abraamów, Boże Izaaków, Boże Jakubów, zmiłuj się nad ludem twoim! A w tej chwili z przeszło dwudziestu tysięcy rycerskich piersi zabrzmiała pieśń, którą podobno pan Kochowski umyślnie na tę wyprawę ułożył: :''Dla Ciebie, Panno Czysta, :''Matko Niepokalana, :''Idziemy bronić Chrysta, :''Naszego Pana. :''Dla cię, Ojczyzno droga, :''I dla cię, Orle biały, :''Idziemy gromić wroga :''Na polu chwały. Na polu chwały 34